If I Was Your Vampire
by SkittleFlavoredGleek
Summary: You're sworn to protect your country from evil. Your family has been killing in undead for centuries. You've promised yourself that you would never love one of them... but what happens when you do?
1. Chapter 1

"No. Try it again." Your father instructs you as he paces back and forth on the soft grass behind you. You nod and step back slightly, gripping the twin blades in your hand tighter. You stare intently at the wooden dummy in front of you. The dummy that you pretended was one of those undead.

Those _vampires._

Your brother, who is standing ten feet away, is moving the dummy with long cords that are connected to the dummy's arms. You swing one of your blades and connect with the dummy's left arm, hearing a loud cracking splinters fall from its break. You dip down, swinging the blade that you held in your other arm, and sliced at the dummy's druxy wooden stomach.

"Again." Your father calls, encouraging you."A vampire's tender spot is his stomach, heart, and head. You've only stuck one in less than a minute. When encountering these creatures, they will be fast. Try again."You take a step back and wipe the sweat off of your brow. You've been working long hours to get this right. Recently turing 18, your mother and father have decided that it's time for you to learn how to become what your family did best: being a vampire hunter.

At first you thought that it would be fun. You were cleansing the Romanian countryside of those hideous undead. It had never occured to you how hard it was to actually train for this, and yet you had been mentally preparing yourself all your life. Starting with the summer that you turned 18, you trained ten hours a day, and the time that used to be your free time was now occupied by you helping your mother around the house.

"C'mon _, you can do it." You brother encourages, flashing you one of his many bright smiles. You smile back lightly and watch as he starts to move the dummy's arms again. One swings for your head, but you quickly duck out of the way and bring the backside of your blade to the dummy's head, knocking it clean off.

You wokre a satisfied smirk as your other hand used the hilt of the blade to piece into the dummy's stomach. In less than a total of thirty seconds, you had managed to hit two of the main points of the dummy's body. In another five, you sliced upwards, splitting the dummy into two halfs.

"Well done,_!" Your father encourages and rushes over, enveloping you in a big hug. You drop the blade to the ground and you hear you brother rush over quickly, collecting them in his arms. Your father lets you go and grabs your cheeks, kissing the top of your head."Well done,_meu deget mic de flori_.[1]"

1.- my little flower.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was training today,_?" Your mother asks as soon as you step into the quaint house that you grew to call home."It was tiring," you admit, putting your two blades on the table. "But I beat Decebal's record. It only took me fourty seconds to completely destroy the dummy." Your mother glances over at you from her chore, which is to carve the wooden stakes. "That's wonderful,_ fiica mea_[1]!" She brushes a stand of her beautiful dark hair back behind her ear. But just as she says this, Decebal, one of your many older brothers, stalks into the room.

"What's this about my little sister breaking my record? I don't believe it,"he says, standing next to you. He places one of his rough, calloused hands ontop of your was a good foot taller than your small frame, and he was burly, which he got from your father. "You're just a child!" You exhale sharply. "I'm eighteen, Decebal. Even if I am a few years younger, I'm still more mature than you'll ever be." You shove his hand off of your head and began to smooth out your hair, which you had put up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way of your training. You particularly liked you hair, and you chose to keep it long.

"Enough, you two," your mother says, standing up and placing the widdle and the stake on the table."No fighting inside of the house. That's what the meadow's for. Now, _, removes the blades from my table or I'll use them on you both." You and Decebal nod. Your mother, whom you took your slender figure from, was much more than she seemed. Anybody who dared to cross her would see how well she used those stakes. "Yes, mama." You say, picking up both of the blades.

"Good girl. Now, leave and go do your chores." She commands. Decebal put his hand on your shoulder and leads you out of the kitchen. Beofre you can complain about him touching you, he leans down and whispers, "A select few of us are going vampire hunting tonight. Care to join?" Your face brightens with excitement. You had never really been on a vampire hunt before! Frankly, you don't think you've ever seen a real vampire before. Every time you've asked your father to join in on a hunt, he would always tell you the same thing; that you were too young and frail to join. But he can't complain now, can he? You had just beaten your older brother's score for hitting the tender points of a vampire.

You were on a roll today, and nothing could stop you!

(**~~**)

"You never said that she would be here, Decebal." said the albino in front of you and your brother, his red eyes shining in what appeared to be anger. If you hadn't known any better, you would've suspected him to be the vampire. But you knew that it was never that easy. Vampire could easily cloack themselves to look like regular humans. He was just a regular- though seemingly jerkish- albino looked like a typical albino, though you thought that he was quite handsome... Maybe, if he wasn't so... jerkish. Decebel, who stood beside you, crossed his arms."My sister is more talented than she seems. Give her a chance, Gilbert." Gilbert, you assumed, looked from your tall brother and back to you.

Usually, when a man looked at you the way he did, you would have punched him in the face. But Gilbert's eyes didn't just stay on one part of your body for long; those red eyes of his flittered from your feet up, evaluation you as if you were on display. His eyes lingered on your chest for a moment before traveling up to meet you eyes. Your eyes bore into his, seemingly have a stand-off with each other. After what seemed like minutes, Gilbert averted his gaze. You smirked slightly. You had won.

"Fine. She can come."He said before turning around to the other three behind him. He sent you another glance over his shoulder before looking in front of him. You turned to your brother, arms crossed. "Lovely friends you have, Decebal."You comment. Decebal chuckles and rubs the back of his head."More like acquaintinces." he mumbled to you, his light blue eyes looking from you and to Gilbert. "His family has a long past being vampire hunters as well, _. Just like your friend Elizabeta."

You nodded, knowing about your Hungarian friend's family lineage."Yes, I know. But is Gilbert anyways so... rude?" you ask, your hand traveling to the sword that dangled from your belt subconciously. Decebal chuckled and shook his head."No, not always, _. He's actually childish; a lot like Mihael." Mihael was the youngest boy of your family, yet still older than was the one who always helped you with your training, but mostlly because he was never strong enough to train alone. He was the cheery side of the family, which he had gotten from your mother.

"Whatever," you mumbled to yourself, though Decebal heard you and chuckled softly. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and stood proudly."The Dalca family and the Beilschmidt family have been working together for a long time, _." Beilschimdt. That name wasn't Romanian... It sounded more German."They aren't from around here?" You guessed wildly, though Decebal nodded, confirming you thoughts. "Well?" Gilbert asked from up ahead, calling your and your brother's attention.

"Are we hunting a vampire or not?" Decebal nodded and pushed you forward, making himself lag behind the others. You knew the drill-one always lagged behind to ensure the others' safety. You sent a soft look back to your brother. His blue eyes gave off a childish glimmer before he flashed you a smile. You returned it and looked back to find Gilbert looking at you. Your smile dropped. Gilbert's pae cheeks heated up a bit before he turned back to look ahead.'Probably worried about having a woman come along,' you thought.

Little did the others know, there was a indeed a vampire, very close by... Silently watching you.

[1]- My daughter


End file.
